Kamen Rider Storm Heroes
is a Bandai Namco action-RPG game for the iOS and Android operating system. During ''Kamen Rider Ghost s run, version 2.0 of the game was released, named . Version 2.0 and up is the same as the original version apart from a redesigned game interface to match Ghost as well as additional game features. By the update at 5th October 2016, this game is transferred to a new title: ''Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes. Gameplay The objective of this game is to create your own team of 5 characters (2 mains and 3 substitutes) from Kamen Rider series (from Kamen Rider to the present Kamen Rider season, currently Kamen Rider Ghost) and also teaming up with your friend's Rider or character (as 3rd main), to make it 6 in total. The Riders and other characters have 5 different classes: , , , and . This is much like "rock paper scissors" type (e.g. Long-class Rider's weakness is the Short-class Rider, however the Guard-class and Support-class doesn't have their weaknesses). The player can collect and level up Kamen Riders and other characters (particularly monsters and combatmen), depending on their ranks, from normal missions, event missions and Gashas. The finishers of 1-Star to 3-Star characters are normal Rider Punch and Rider Slash (in stab motion), while the 4-Star to 5-Star and SE-ranked characters have signature finishers. The highest rank is 5-star while the special rank is SE (term as Sound Effect), in which SE-ranked Riders (particularly the main Riders such as Faiz, W) have their opening theme songs that can be heard during battle. Normal star units can also be evolved into gold star units using special gems for evolution, usually coming with increased stats for the unit. Every week (sometimes Tuesdays or Thursdays and last day of every month), there's one-week event missions to get the newest Rider or character as part of update for the game. Frequently there are giant boss battles (such as Kamen Rider Core and King Dark) to get more rewards for fighting the giant boss. This game also features PvP system as well, such as 3-on-3 PvP battle. The currencies of this game are NC (bronze-colored round coins, for getting 1-star and 2-star characters from Gasha mode), TP (silver-colored rectangular coins, for leveling up characters) and SC (termed as "Storm Coins", gold-colored hexagonal coins, for getting 3-star to 5-star and SE-ranked characters from Gasha mode and buying other items). Characters List of playable Riders and other characters in order of Kamen Rider seasons from past to present. Most of the Riders and other characters are voiced by original actors and actresses. Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 **Old/Classic Version **Sakurajima Version **New Version **Power Up Version *Kamen Rider 2 **Old/Classic Version **New Version *Shocker Combatant **Black **Red *Gel-Shocker Combatant *Garagaranda *Shocker Rider **Number 1 **Number 2 **Number 3 **Number 4 **Number 5 **Number 6 Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X *Apollo Geist Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up *General Shadow Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Kamen Rider Skyrider **Strengthened Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider ZX Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Roborider **Biorider *Chaps Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue *Kamen Rider Shin Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider ZO Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider J Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form **Mighty Form **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form **Rising Mighty Form **Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form *Go-Gadoru-Ba (Grapple Form) *N-Daguva-Zeba Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Flame Form **Storm Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills *Another Agito *Kamen Rider G4 Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Knight **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Ryuga Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form **Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Orga *Riotrooper *Horse Orphnoch *Kamen Rider Psyga Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren **Jack Form *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Leangle Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai **Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Zanki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Cassis Worm Dimidius (also appeared as boss in Normal and Hard missions) *ZECTrooper Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Wing Form **Climax Form ***Super Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Vega Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Momotaros *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Garulu Form **Bassha Form **Dogabaki Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Burst Mode **Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form **Violent Emotion *amen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatMetal **HeatJoker **HeatTrigger **LunaTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **FangJoker **CycloneJokerXtreme ***CycloneJokerGoldXtreme *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Skull/Skull Crystal *Kamen Rider Eternal (also appeared as boss in Normal and Hard missions) *Kamen Rider Joker *Nazca Dopant *Weather Dopant (also appeared as boss in Normal and Hard missions) *Masquerade Dopant Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo ***Purple-Eyed Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo **Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Kyoryu Greeed Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elec States **Fire States **Magnet States **Cosmic States **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Scorpio Zodiarts *Libra Zodiarts *Sagitarius Zodiarts Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Hurricane Style **Water Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon **Hurricane Dragon **Infinity Style ***Infinity Dragon *Kamen Rider Beast **Falco Mantle **Beast Hyper *White Wizard *White Wizard (Koyomi) *Kamen Rider Mage (Mayu) *Kamen Rider Mage (Yuzuru) *Kamen Rider Mage (Yamamoto) *Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Phoenix *Medusa Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms ***Jimber Peach Arms **Kachidoki Arms **Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms **Mango Arms **Lemon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin **Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Lord Baron Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed ***Type Speed Flare ***Type Speed Hunter **Type Wild **Type Technic **Type Formula **Type Tridoron ***Type Tridoron People Saver **Type Special **Super Dead Heat Drive **Zerodrive *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach **Chaser Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Protodrive *Kamen Rider Gold Drive *Kamen Rider Dark Drive *Mashin Chaser **Super Mashin Chaser *Heart **Heart (Super Evolution State) *Brain **Brain (Super Evolution State) *Medic **Medic (Super Evolution State) Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Robin Damashii **Newton Damashii **Beethoven Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Benkei Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii ***Goemon Damashii ***Ryoma Damashii ***Himiko Damashii **Grateful Damashii **Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii **Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Katana Ganma Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Bosses List of bosses who appeared in Giant Boss Battle missions. *King Dark *Kamen Rider Core External links *Official website